Cassie
}} Cassie was the fourth Harvest girl, a powerful witch of the French Quarter Coven. After her resurrection, Cassie's body was possessed by Esther until she moved on to another body. Following the possession, it was revealed in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire that she was sent to the Dowager Fauline's Cottage, an asylum for insane witches. There she interacted with Rebekah and was eventually killed by Freya, in Sanctuary, for selling out Rebekah to the Kindred. With Cassie's death, Davina was left the only Harvest Girl left alive at the time. Early History Before being possessed by Esther Mikaelson, Cassie was a Harvest Witch and the second to be sacrificed by Bastianna Natale. She was friends with Monique and Abigail. Cassie spent a year over in Limbo with them until they were both resurrected. After that she was the only Harvest Girl there which made her a easy target for Esther who at the time was planning to return to life. Meanwhile her fellow friend Monique plans to kill Genevieve the witch who took Cassie's place during the Reaping and was going to do it on Hope's birthday. However the vision of all Harvest Girls being together again never happened as the Lafayette Cemetery battle left two Harvest Girls as causalities. Afterward Genevieve was killed in the aftermath of the battle. Throughout The Originals Series Season One She is seen in a flashback in Sinners and Saints, when Davina is talking about the Harvest. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, her corpse is seen when it's decided that the Harvest will be completed. As of Moon Over Bourbon Street, she is the only Harvest girl that has not been resurrected. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique plans to kill Genevieve to raise Cassie from the dead. After Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail are killed, Cassie rose from her grave, but she is actually possessed by Esther. She was joined by another witch, who is possessed by Finn. Season Two In Rebirth, it is shown that Esther is still pretending to be her, only dropping the facade when alone with Finn and Kol, who are possessing Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In Alive and Kicking, Esther is still in Cassie's body. She is making moonlight rings in return for the werewolves allegiance which she used to her advantage when she order them to attack Kol and Davina who were on a date. To find out what Davina's secret weapon is, but she doesn't find out its her husband as Kol lied to her about being knocked out. Klaus visited her and they talk from there he discovers Esther is possessing Cassie. In Every Mother's Son, during the family dinner with her sons Finn, Elijah, and Klaus, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters into Lenore's body. When questioned afterward as to Esther's whereabouts, Cassie is confused as to what is going on and does not know Elijah and Klaus. Elijah convinces Klaus to leave her be. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, it's shown that she is imprisoned in the Asylum that used to be the Dowager Fauline's house, having been imprisoned there due to having post traumatic stress from her time as Esther's vessel. She comes up to Rebekah and recognizes her, because she has experienced a Mikaelson jumping into her body. She tells Rebekah that no one has ever gotten out of the Asylum alive and tells it's history. She also informs her about the witches of the Kindred coven, who put themselves in charge. It is revealed that she was forced to take several pills, which messed up her ability to concentrate. However, she still helps Rebekah, who wanted to send a message to her brothers. They are chanting the spell successfully, until a witch interrupts them and orders them to come for dinner. In Sanctuary, She meets with Rebekah, commenting on her lack of cooperation with the Kindred. Rebekah then tells Cassie about the girl in the locked room, and that she is powerful enough to break out, and so they can channel her. However, when Rebekah finally does go to free herself, she finds the corpse of one of the Kindred, and then finds Cassie behind her, a newly formed scar on her cheek. She angrily tells Rebekah that she regrets not having stopped her sooner. Her associates then attack Rebekah, and gain the upper hand, before being attacked and killed by Freya. Freya leaves Cassie for last, telling her that she was smart, but still chose the Kindred over Rebekah, who was nice to her. Freya then uses her magic to kill Cassie, fatally casting a pain infliction spell, causing her to hemorrhage to death. Personality Cassie seem to be scared and nervous, not remembering anything about what happened during the four months Esther had her as a host. During her time being dead and being Esther's vessel, seemingly, caused her to have a nervous breakdown which lead her coven to place her into the asylum, believing her to be unhinged. At the Dowager Fauline Cottage, Cassie appeared to be less confident in her abilities, similar to how Davina was when she first came back to life. She reluctantly helped Rebekah after she reminded her that she was a Harvest witch. However, they were interrupted by a Kindred witch and Cassie goes back into her shell as she's nervous around the infamous coven. However, this was shown to be an act, as when Rebekah was looking at Freya's coffin, she was shown to be completely in control. She was also shown to in fact be one of the Kindred, and was spying on Rebekah. Freya noted that, unlike the other Kindred, who were "ignorant bullies", Cassie was intelligent. Physical Appearance Cassie had short, brown hair which is pixie styled and has a somewhat pale complexion. She stood at 5'2", and her frame was slim and petite. Also, like most of the other Harvest Girls, her eyes were blue. Powers and Abilities Cassie possessed the standard power level of a Harvest Witch, as she was chosen by the Ancestors for her great potential, and according to Freya, she was 'powerful'. She may possess an exclusive ability to sense the essence of another being as she is able to tell that the original vampire, Rebekah, was possessing a fellow, presumably, insane witch. As the Harvest Witch of Water, Cassie harbored the full power of water. Weaknesses Cassie had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Rebekah and Cassie (Former Allies/Enemies) *Cassie and the Kindred (Former Allies) *Cassie and Davina (Former Harvest Girls) *Cassie and the Ancestors (Allies) Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (1st Death/Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Resurrected/Possessed by Esther) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Freed from Esther's possession) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Sanctuary'' (2nd Death) *''Fire with Fire'' (Mentioned) Name *'Cassie' is a diminutive form of Cassandra, which means "She Who Entangles Men". The origin of the name "Cassie" is English.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassandra_(name) * In the season finale's final scene, Cassie's tombstone is seen, revealing that her surname's first two letters are "P" and "a". Trivia * Out of the four girls used for The Harvest Cassie was out of the commission for the longest by being dead over a year and being Esther's host for 4 months after her return. * Cassie's family could all either be dead, or could have all left New Orleans after the coven failed to complete The Harvest. ** This can be theorized as Esther is known to possess those that will not be missed by others. * According to Michael Narducci, Cassie was in the Asylum due to having PTSD. * She is the second Harvest witch to be killed by a Mikaelson to protect someone they love. * Unlike Vincent and Kaleb, Cassie's full surname was not revealed to the audience, except only for two letters. Gallery EstherCassie.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0322OliverCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg| Normal_TheOriginals201-1458Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1482Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1331.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0447CassieRebekahv.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0484Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0932RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0959RebekahvCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1587Cassie-Rebekahv.jpeg To212_062Cassie.jpg To212_075CassieRebekah,ves.jpg To212_092FreyaRebekah,vesCassie.jpg To212_268CassieRebeka,ves.jpg To212_278RebekahFreyaCassie.jpg To212_0939Cassie.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Deceased